


Love Love Lucifer

by WontYouThrillMe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratty Reader, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Licking, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Service Top, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, only grammarly is allowed to check this shit, to be completely transparent here - Lucifer is the service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WontYouThrillMe/pseuds/WontYouThrillMe
Summary: After a long week of putting up with his brothers and paperwork, Lucifer finally gets a weekend to himself. He plans to spend it however he wants with whoever he wants.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Love Love Lucifer

“I hope you didn’t have plans this weekend,” Lucifer muttered as he hovered behind me. “Because you’ll be going somewhere with me.”

I was sitting in the music room, enjoying the mostly-quiet atmosphere and trying to get as much homework done as possible when Lucifer had walked in. I didn’t even have time to greet him before he was whispering to me. “I didn’t have any _real_ plans,” I told him, already mentally rescheduling a study session with Solomon. “Nothing that can’t be changed, anyway. Why?”

“For the first time in a while, my entire weekend is free. I finally finished the mile-high pile of paperwork Diavolo dropped on my desk a week ago, and now he owes me. I told him it was fine, but he insisted on rewarding me. So, I accepted a weekend stay at a hotel next to the Devildom beach. How about it?”

“Yes!” I told him immediately, standing up with a smile. Even though Lucifer and I had recently started dating, we haven't gone anywhere or done anything special. He was always so busy, most of the time we spent together was just working on our own things in the same room. “When do we leave?”

“We can leave tomorrow morning,” Lucifer looked at me with a half-smile. “I’m glad you seem to like the idea so much, I thought you might have other obligations.”

“I can always make time for you,” I told him, standing taller and kissing him on the cheek. “I just hope that you make this trip worthwhile. You owe me for not taking me _anywhere_ for the past month.”

“I _owe_ you, do I?” Lucifer asked, taking my head in his hands and stroking my cheek with his thumb. “You might want to be a little more careful with your words, or I’ll make you eat them.”

“Tough talk coming from the demon who I can stop with just a simple command, or are you so forgetful about our pact?”

Lucifer laughed and leaned closer, his breath on my ear as he whispered “It’s hard to give a command with your mouth full.” As he pulled away, he licked the side of my ear and looked down at me with a smirk. “Be ready by eight, and don’t keep me waiting.”

-

The next morning, Lucifer and I met right outside of the House of Lamentation, trying to stay out of sight from the others. We didn’t want to deal with an inevitable uproar from the others when they found out Diavolo gave us special weekend reservations at not only one of the finest hotels but to one of the most beautiful Devildom beaches. I could already see the outcome: Mammon getting whiny about Lucifer having special privileges, Leviathan declaring ‘it’s not fair!’ before going back to his room to sulk the rest of the weekend, and the others’ complaining so often that our trip would be ruined. It was better to quietly slip out and leave it up to their imaginations where we went from there.

When we got to the hotel room, my jaw dropped at how _nice_ it was. The bed was gigantic, there was an entire _chandelier_ in our room and the bathroom was fully-stacked. “Diavolo really just _gave_ us a free room here?” I asked, my eyes wide. “He must’ve felt really bad about the workload.”

“I may have also let it slip that I haven’t gotten the chance to properly take you out since we started dating,” Lucifer admitted. “He was up in arms when he thought I wasn’t giving you anything but the best.”

I ran over to the bed, immediately laying back on it. “I wish the beds back at the House of Lamentation were half as nice as this one,” I mused aloud, closing my eyes. “Then again, that could be dangerous. I’d never leave my bed, I’d be worse than Belphegor.”

Lucifer collapsed on the bed next to me and turned me to face him. “This is _our_ vacation, I don’t even want to hear one of my brother’s names. All I want is time spent alone with you to pretend I don’t have to go back to those six headaches.”

I smiled, leaning closer to him. “What are you going to do if I don’t listen?”

Lucifer put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me onto my back. “I’ll forget to be gentle with you,” he teased me. “You did tell me I was too rough with you before, didn’t you?”

I looked away for a second, the intensity in his red and black eyes too much for a moment. “That’s not that I told you and you know it,” I replied, remembering exactly what he was referring to.

One of the rare moments we had time alone before, we had gone to his room with hopes of finally getting privacy long enough to finally act out on all the teasing we made each other endure. Back then, he had shoved me against the wall when we were making out and I hit my head against the wall. I _adored_ the way he took control of me and pinned me, but I pushed him away for a moment at the time and told him to not shove me so hard _next time,_ insinuating to him that I wanted him to do it again.

“So, it’s fine if I’m a little rough with you?” he asked as he leaned over me, his face inches away from mine. He grabbed my face with one hand and turned it to look him in the eyes again. “Don’t be unfocused, ______.”

“Yes,” I finally got out in a whisper.

“Yes _what?”_ he asked, moving his hand down to my chin as he ran a thumb over my lips. “Come on, say it for me, I want to make sure.”

“Yes, it’s fine when you’re rough with me. In fact, to a certain degree, I kind of like it.”

“Is that so?” he asked me, looking out the window and towards the view of the crystal-clear beach. “What if we put off going out for a little while?”

“What do you have in mind instead?” I asked, hoping the both of us were on the same page. While he was leaning over me and asking if he could be rough, my mind was picturing a hundred different ways I’d want him to be.

Lucifer stood up, closing the blinds and illuminating the room with nothing but the surprisingly soft glow of the chandelier over the bed. “There’s no one here to walk in and interrupt us this time around,” he began, turning back towards me and heading towards the bed. “Why don’t we take advantage of that fact?”

“Take advantage of the fact _how?”_ I asked in a teasing tone, feigning ignorance.

Lucifer didn’t fail to play into it, taking my wrists in his hands and pinning them above my head. “You think you’re funny, do you?” he asked, smiling down at me with half-lidded eyes. “I want to tear off both of our clothes and have some fun while we have the privacy to do exactly that. Any objections?”

“None from me,” I told him with a smile. “But you’ll have to be a little more specific with what you want to do, Lucifer, I’m afraid I still don’t understand.”

“You really want to stretch my patience thin, don’t you?”

“I could name six others who do the same thing, but you told me you don’t want to hear any names.”

The look in his eyes told me that I was truly testing my limits, but he still had a smile on his face. “I want complete control over you,” he leaned next to my ear and whispered. “So, I want to tie you up. Keep this going and I won’t be so generous with the knots.”

I felt a shiver run down my spine and the next moment, Lucifer just _had_ shibari rope in his hands. _Did he bring that with him, or did he summon it?_ I thought, but either way, I felt myself get excited at the prospect of him tying me up. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” I noted to him as he pulled a length of rope out. “Getting tied up, I mean.”

“Are you trying to ask me to be gentle with you?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just letting you know,” I told him, but I was a little nervous. _I know Lucifer is a bit of a sadist, so I just want to make sure I know what I’m getting into._

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucifer cut the rope off after pulling out a long length. “How about I tell you how I want you and you tell me if it’s too much for you?”

 _When he says it like that, it makes me not want to back down no matter what he has in store._ “Okay, sounds good to me.”

“It’ll be good for both of us,” Lucifer’s hands went towards the bottom of my shirt, grabbing the ends. “Of course, once I have you tied up, it’ll be harder to get your clothes off. I can either take them off of you now, or…”

“Or what?” I asked as he trailed off, purposely leaving me on the edge.

“Or I can cut them off of you later,” he smiled. “Personally, I like the second option more, but I understand if that’s too much for you, _darling.”_

 _He’s doing this on purpose,_ I realized. “I can handle that, just don’t get clumsy and cut me instead,” I told him in a teasing tone.

“As you wish,” Lucifer started the wrapping at my wrists, getting them behind my head. He tied the knots tightly enough to where I couldn’t get out of it, but I could still feet my hands and he wasn’t cutting off my circulation. _He’s good at this,_ I noted as he tied my ankles to my thighs, one rope for each leg. Just to make things a little easier in the future, I requested that he take my pants off beforehand. “How are you feeling?” he asked me after securing the last knot.

“It’s hard to move, but that _is_ the point,” I told him.

“Exactly how I want you,” he chuckled darkly, and just like with the rope, there was suddenly a knife in his hands. “Are you still comfortable with letting me cut your clothes off?”

“Do you see another option with my hands and legs tied like this?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucifer pushed me from my sitting position onto my back, and I realized just _how much_ control he had over me while I was tied. “Another word like that out of you, and I’ll put a gag in your mouth, which would be a shame since I want to hear you moan for me. Got it?”

I swallowed my spit. “Got it,” I told him, serious in my reply. _I know when it’s time to listen, and him giving me an order like that is really getting me wet._

“Good,” he smiled and brought the knife to the bottom of my shirt, slowly cutting upwards. _Glad to see he’s cutting towards my face instead of away,_ I thought nervously, but I knew he wouldn’t cut me. After he got to the top, he cut my short sleeves to free my arms before discarding the now-ruined shirt.

I was now in front of him in just my bra and underwear while he was still fully clothed. “Are you cold or something?” I asked, looking him up and down.

Lucifer grabbed my jaw, and at that moment, I remembered what we just agreed on moments before. “Do you _want_ to be gagged? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“Sorry,” I smiled up at him. “I just wanted to see more of you.”

“I’ll let it slide just once,” Lucifer’s fingers moved to my neck. “Your heart is beating so fast, darling, I hope you’re not going to tire yourself out before we even begin.”

I bit my lip as he finally started taking off his own clothes, stripping down to just his boxers. I couldn’t take my eyes off his toned chest and strong arms, and I couldn’t stand just staring. I wanted _more,_ and Lucifer moved to deliver, grabbing the knife again and cutting the middle of my bra and the straps, taking it off with ease. He leaned down and slowly started to lick around my right nipple, and I shook with the pleasure it made me feel. He looked up at me, and I was getting more turned on as his red-black eyes met mine. He moved his hand up and suddenly ran a finger over the bottom of my underwear. “You’re already soaking for me,” he smirked. “And we’ve barely even started.”

He took my nipple into his mouth and started to suck, and I let out a quiet moan at the sensation. I bit my lip, trying to stifle myself a little bit, and Lucifer noticed. “Now don’t hold back,” he told me. “I’m actually quite happy I didn’t gag you because I want to hear every sound you make.”

I nodded in response and he grabbed the knife again, moving down to my underwear and starting to cut more carefully than ever. Once he got them off, he wasted no time burying his head between my thighs, and I let out a moan at how immediately he got me worked up. He even brought up a hand and two fingers dove into my drenched vagina and my head span at just how skillful he was.

As his tongue ran up and down my vagina and he teased my clit, I felt like squeezing his head between my thighs, but I couldn’t move them well due to the rope. Another disadvantage to having my hands tied up was that I couldn’t reach down and pull on his hair no matter how much I wanted to.

I started to feel my first orgasm building up, and Lucifer could tell. He didn’t slow down, inserting another finger inside of me and speeding up the pace at which he licked me. It all started to be so much, and I couldn’t help but start near-screaming his name as I reached climax. He never slowed down even as I felt myself tighten and the knot inside of me reach its peak, he kept the same relentless pace with his tongue to the point of near overstimulation.

As I started to come down from my first orgasm, Lucifer’s head poked up and I saw him wipe his face off with his arm. “I hope you’re not already spent,” he spoke darkly, beginning to lower his boxers. “Because I’m planning on pushing your limit.”

My eyes went wide at the sight of his hardened member, and I took note of the sheer girth of it, which was easily as thick as my wrist. Lucifer smiled at my expression and climbed over me. He adjusted my position so I was sitting up enough for my face to be at level with his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked, grabbing the base of his shaft.

I nodded and opened my mouth as much as possible, and Lucifer slowly started shoving his cock into my mouth. It was difficult to get my lips around his member, and it was near impossible to take him all the way into my mouth without gagging. I started circling my tongue around the head and sucking, and Lucifer let out a small, satisfied moan while putting his hand in my hair. “That’s a good girl,” he whispered, pulling my face further down his length. I held back a gag and adjusted, still trying my best to pleasure him. It was hard not having my hands to adjust myself, and Lucifer was in complete control of how far I took him in.

After a few moments, he slowly started to pull out of my mouth. “As much as I’d love to watch you drink my cum,” he started. “I want to feel you tighten around me as I get you to climax with me.”

I licked my lips as I adjusted to the sudden change, and Lucifer got me on my back and positioned himself on top of me. I prepared myself for a stretch as he entered me, and it felt amazing to be so _full_ with him. Both of us were more than lubricated enough between the liquid left over from my last orgasm and my own spit around his cock. He moved slowly at first - a little too slowly, and I tried moving my own hips up to make a faster pace, but Lucifer’s hand came down and pushed my hips back onto the bed. “Patience,” he told me, looking down. “Or I’ll make sure you’re waiting a long time.”

“Okay,” I responded in a whisper.

His hand moved from my hips down to my clit, and I let out a mix of a gasp and moan as he started making circles around it with his thumb. The pace on his thrusts slowly picked up as his thumb moved faster, and the pleasure I was getting from his hands was rising second by second. I already felt a second orgasm coming on as his thrusts started getting faster and deeper, and with each one, I felt him hit the spot that drove me wild.

Soon it was hard to hold back, and I found myself pulling at the rope with how he was making me feel. “Lucifer, you’re about to make me come again,” I moaned out, trying to do anything other than scream.

“I know I am,” he said breathily, obviously also near his end. “Do it with me, now.”

His pace got faster and as I felt myself start my second climax, his pace stopped in his tracks as I felt him release into me. He never stopped moving his thumb, and my pleasure didn’t come down for nearly half a minute, moaning the entire time and screaming his name.

After I finally felt my orgasm reach its end, Lucifer slowly pulled out of me, a squelching noise audible. Lucifer leaned down and kissed me, and I could still taste a trace of me on his lips. “I’m glad we finally got alone time,” he smiled. “We should really do this more often.”


End file.
